


Dickin' Down

by Fluttering_muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Archangels, Humor, It's not as smutty as it sounds, healing relationships, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttering_muse/pseuds/Fluttering_muse
Summary: Cleo, a local farmer, finds herself with four Archangels in her house.An angel has come to her with a message that she has to find a way to redeem all four of the angels or they will be human forever.If only she can deal with the constant tension in the air and overbearing superiority complexes. It doesn't help when the Winchester's decide to break down her doors. Literally.
Relationships: Mainly Platonic, Will add pairings at a later date
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

Cleo Thoms sighed happily and picked up the steaming mug of tea, she had made a nice cinnamon spice tea for the humid weather that had rolled into the small town in Oklahoma. She had the day off work and figured it was high time she got to finish reading the book series she had started a month ago. The female was still on the first book but by God, she was determined to get at least half-way through the novel sitting on her living room coffee table.

The redhead blew softly at the steam that rose from her cat mug and turned towards the decent-sized living room. It was carpeted, a rich dark blue, the walls were painted a nice beige color. She had a love seat and armchair situated around a brown coffee table, a floral rug, and a television set situated on the wall.

She was half-way across the room to the table when there was a knock at her door. She stopped mid-stride and looked at the door, nothing happened after that so she shrugged and moved to resume her activity. Another knock stopped her and she couldn’t help the sigh that left her mouth, “It better be good.”, she muttered under her breath.

The mug was placed on the coffee table next to her unfinished novel and she made a beeline for the door. She pulled it open and placed a hand on the door frame, “Yes?”

“I am the angel Castiel and I have come to bring you a message from God.”

Cleo blinked.

“What?”

The man seemed to be confused with her answer and spoke again, “I am the angel Castiel and I have come to bring you a message from G-”

“I’m aware of what you said. I’m asking what the hell are you on right now?”

‘Castiel’ took a step back and looked around her front yard, she was out in the country part of the town. She owned a large amount of land that contained a horse corral and a chicken coop. Out in the back held a large weeping willow tree and a floral garden she kept up during the spring and summer months.

“I’m on Earth.” he replied, he quirked an eyebrow at the female for the odd question.

Cleo stared at the man for a hot minute, taking in his appearance as he stood in front of her doorway. He wore suit pants and a nice button-down white shirt, a beige trench coat, and black dress shoes completed the look. His short dark hair was mussed up and standing in every direction, one thing that stood out to her the most was how bright and deep blue his eyes were. It was as if they were glowing.

Cleo made a face and nodded, “Yes, yes you are.” she crossed her arms and rose a pointed brow at him, “and what is this ‘message’ from God?” It had better be a damn good one.

“You are to house 4 Archangels and help them to redemption.”, Was his quick reply. Cleo narrowed brown eyes at him, so it was redeeming angels now? Alright, two can play at this game.

“Can you leave a message?”

“I…suppose.. what will it be?” the ‘Angel’ seemed hesitant with his answer, “Go fuck yourself.” with that she slammed and locked the door.

The Mormons were getting really creative with their recruitment effort, she’ll give them props for it though that’s for sure. Cleo made her way back to her couch and forgotten tea, it was lukewarm by now but it still held its relaxing aura.

She picked up her novel and held the paperback lovingly in her hands, it was ‘Cinder’ the first book within a series that she had been dying to finish reading. Opening the book, she navigated the page she had left off on. She was mid-way through chapter two, she pulled the string bookmark she used to mark her place and began to read.

Cleo had barely gotten through two sentences when there was another knock at the door. She chose to ignore it and try to continue her reading, there was another knock followed by three more. By then the knocking had become unbearable and only served to fuel the female’s irritation.

After what felt like the twentieth knock on her door she closed the book and slammed it on the cushion next to her.

“One more knock and no God alive will be able to fix what I do to you!” she shouted, Cleo jumped from her spot on the couch and stormed towards the door. By now the knocking had stopped but she wasn’t going to let that deter her. She gripped the doorknob and turned, after unlocking it of course, and yanked the door open. She came face to face with four men of differing heights.

Two were smirking at her, one was glaring at her and she was sure if he was able to she would be melting into the floor, the other merely held a deadpanned expression on his face.

“So sugar, what were you planning to do to us?”

Cleo ignored the shorter of the four who gave her a wink, she gave a harsh glare in return, “Did Castiel send you?”

Their expressions brightened with recognition at the name, “Castiel was here?” the one with dark brown hair inquired, “Then that means you received the message.”

So she was right, Cleo snorted and rolled her eyes, “I don’t wanna drink the Kool-aid so you can leave.” she reached for the door in preparation to slam it, “I don’t want to join your Mormon cult.”

With that she swung the door, ready to turn and leave but the sudden halt in the door’s momentum stopped her. Cleo glanced down at the foot that blocked the door’s path and followed it up to the same dark-haired man who spoke, they made eye contact and had a brief staring contest. He had the most beautiful blue-grey eyes she had ever seen, but she wasn’t going to let that distract her from her anger.

“You have about five seconds to move your foot before I sicc Lucifer on you.” Confusion flickered in the male’s eyes and he turned to look at the blonde man next to him, “Why would he listen to you?”

Cleo’s glare narrowed, “He’s my fucking cat.”

A snort left the blonde and the short man next to him, she just realized that the dirty blonde had a sucker in his mouth. She growled and turned towards the doorway of her kitchen, “Lucy!”

By now the door was wide open again, the four men watched as a large fluffy white cat emerged from the kitchen with a ‘purr-umph’. Blue eyes looked up at their owner, Cleo placed a hand on her hip and motioned towards the group with her head, “Get ‘em.”

“please, you honestly think that a small feline would do us any harm.” The African American man stated incredulously as he stared at the cat, as if a light switch flickered in the cat's head a vicious growl came from it and the animal began to charge towards them.

All of the men began to panic slightly, it didn’t help with the smug smirk Cleo wore. In a blur of white, the cat targeted the shortest of them all. Instead of the hissing and panicked screams from the clawing that would have ensued Cleo was met with the sight of a happily purring cat snuggling and draped within the shorter man’s arms.

The shock was soon replaced with irritation, “So you’ll attack the delivery man and you’ll attack my sister but you turn into a purring mess the one time I want you to attack someone!” she was in near hysterics at this point.

The man was surprised at the turn of events but gave the large fluffy cat the pets and scratches its requested, a smug grin formed on his lips and he gave her a brow waggle.

“It seems like your cat here has a preference for angels.”

She was not amused, not one bit.

“Alright. Fine, say that you are angels. How would you prove it?” she rose a brow at them all, her arms crossed on her chest, and waited for an answer.

“The last time you prayed was when you were the age of 15.” the deep timber from the dark-skinned man startled her, “yeah so?” she shrugged it off and glanced towards the ground.

That seemed to encourage him to continue, “It was exactly 6:45 pm, the same time your mother passed. You were cursing and damning our father for it.”

She stared at him critically, “What did I say.” it was silent.

The atmosphere was so tense you could cut through it like butter. The man seemed to be thinking his words over, either to come up with some bullshit or to remember the exact words that were used.

“You were supposed to help her. I did everything I was told to do and you still didn’t do anything to fix it. I prayed every single day, day in and day out, for you to help but it didn’t come. You want me to believe in you but what’s the point in believing when you ignore the pleas for help.”

Cleo’s face slackened, the anger melting from her face completely and her arms dropping uselessly to her side as she listened to him speak.

“I begged, pleaded, and bargained-for you to do something but you still didn’t do a damn thing. All I asked was for you to help her get better, help her heal. But you ignored it, you ignored everyone and just let it happen.”

She shook her head, she didn’t know if it was because she was denying the words or if she was asking for him to stop. The words wouldn’t let her mouth, it was as if she had lost the ability to speak.

“Well fuck you. Fuck your angels, Fuck your demons, and Fuck your entire religion because I won’t buy it anymore. If there was a God he’d actually get off his ass and do something. He wouldn’t just sit around like a lazy fucking slob and watch the entire world burn.”

Cleo couldn’t breathe, she had lost that ability a while ago. 

Actually, she didn’t know when it was she had stopped breathing, but it probably got to the point where she couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“There’s no point in believing in a God that isn’t there.”

No one moved, no one spoke. It was quiet as they waited for Cleo to do something. She opened her mouth and a small squeak came out, that seemed to be enough to break the silence that plagued them. Cleo closed her mouth and tried again but her brain and mouth didn’t seem to be on the same page because a wheeze was the only successful thing that left her.

The shorter man was the one that dared to take a step towards her, he gently placed her cat down on the floor and adjusted the sleeve of his jacket. Cleo wanted to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing until he used his sleeve to gently wipe her cheek.

“You’re crying.” he said softly

She placed a hand to her cheek and pulled it away when she felt how wet it was, she then proceeded to wipe her eyes and cheeks with both hands. A choked sob erupted from her chest, she felt that she needed to sit down before her weak legs betrayed her and make her keel over.

The man next to her looked to his brothers with worry then back to their host, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

“Do you believe us now?”

Cleo managed to give a jerky nod, using the left sleeve of her sweater to wipe her eyes in a valiant effort to stop the ever-flowing tears. They took that as it was and the remaining men stepped inside, closing the door softly and locking the deadbolt back in place.

The one who still had his hand on her shoulder guided her to the couch she previously vacated and gave her a gentle push. She willingly sat down and gladly reached for the box of Kleenex that was offered, “I’m-” she paused to blow her nose, “I’m sorry.” she finished, then took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

The man who helped her chuckled, “It’s alright Sugar, we’ve had our fair share of human disbelief.”

The dark-haired male who blocked her door earlier was standing near the armchair to her right. he released a sigh and gave the one that spoke a look, “You mean You’ve had your share of human disbelief.”

“Mary was easy, it was her husband I had problems with.” the shorter man waved the comment off.

Cleo wasn’t too familiar with biblical stories, having refused to even read the bible but she knew the basic story of Jesus and his birth. She side-eyed the dirty blonde next to her and pointed an accusing finger at him, “You’re Gabriel? THE archangel Gabriel?”

He grinned and raised his hand, “Guilty as charged.” No way, “I expected you to be taller.” a laugh resounded in the room at her observation, Gabriel pouted at her.

She looked over at the other three that stood around the armchair. The blonde was sitting in her chair, her cat was perched on the head of the chair cushion napping. The man who had given her the old prayer word for word stood on the blonde’s left.

If what the first angel, Castiel was it, had said was true then she should have three other Archangels with her. Cleo pointed at the dark-haired male, “Are you…”

“Michael, yes.” he interrupted, she frowned. That won’t do at all if he plans on staying in her house, but she’ll let it slide this time. Cleo rose a brow at the dark-skinned man, he gave a sigh and straightened his posture.

“You may call me Raphael.” then that means, she squinted at the blonde that was lounging in her armchair, “Which one are you?”

A charming smile graced his lips, blue eyes twinkling with mischief and that didn’t bode well for her. She rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch cushion, “Let me guess, You’re Sammy.”

Gabriel erupted into a fit of laughter, Michael covered his mouth but she could tell he found what she said to be humorous and Raphael gave her a look she couldn’t describe and asked, “Are you asking to die?”

She was confused, what the hell did he mean by that? By the look on the blonde’s face, she figured he didn’t like being called by the nickname, “Fine, fine Samael it is.”

“My name’s not Samael!” the blonde exclaimed, he then proceeded to gesture to her cat who had startled at the shout. Cleo looked at her cat and shrugged, shaking her head, “I-I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me here.”

“What’s your cat's name Darlin.” the blonde asked, he looked pretty annoyed. Cleo blinked, “Lucifer?”

Gabriel leaned in close and stage whispered in her ear, “You told Lucifer to attack himself.” Ah. What Michael had said earlier makes sense now.

She gave him a sheepish smile, “hah, sorry about that.” she pushed a few strands of red hair behind her ear, “But just know that it was in self-defense. I didn’t know what you guys were going to do to me.”

“that will defeat the purpose of our redemption.” She looked at Raphael, that’s right. The Castiel guy told her she was supposed to help them redeem themselves, but why her?

Why not some other person who's familiar with the supernatural, or angels just in general?

“Why am I helping you to redemption anyways? Besides, what can I do? I won’t be able to control 4 large Archangels.” she gestured to all of them with a wave of her hand.

“You’d be able to crush me in no time.” Lucifer smiled, “As much enjoyment I would get from that I’d have to say none of us are able to do that anymore.”

She rose a brow, “And why not?”

“Because daddy dearest turned us human.” came the immediate answer, Lucifer didn’t look happy about it either.

Huh. That makes sense. A little at least.

“Alright, well do you know anyone I can call in case something bad happens?” she stood up from her spot on the couch, setting her used tissue on the coffee table. Cleo looked at each man in the eye, “I don’t know about you but I don’t trust any of you not to kill me in my sleep.”

She then pointed directly at Lucifer, “Especially you. Sorry but…..yeah no I got nothing.” she ignored the mock hurt look she received and waited for an answer.

It was Michael who spoke, “There is a man named Robert Singer, he or our brother Castiel should be able to help you if you are in need of it.” she stared at him for a hot minute then gave a quick nod. She’s going to need her phone book, she had it in a junk drawer somewhere. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo tries to get a hold of Bobby, while she's doing that the angels has to find out which room they're willing to share with. 
> 
> She just hopes they don't try to kill each other in the process.

Cleo waited impatiently for the dial tone to end, she had dialed at least twenty different Robert Singer’s and she was sure most of them thought she was insane. It didn’t matter to her really, she wasn’t going to meet any of those men anyways. It was way past midnight, two in the morning to be precise, and she was close to pulling out her hair.

Apparently the angels haven’t been human for long so they didn’t feel the effects of staying up too late nor did they have to worry about hunger… Yet.

That was something she wasn’t looking forward to, hell she didn’t even want to if know they were aware of how to take care of their… ‘personal’ problems that most humans are capable of doing themselves.

She needs to find this Robert Singer and quick. Yeah, she could probably tell them to take a hike and all, but it didn’t sit right with her to just kick them out like that. She was pretty sure that none of them would be able to take care of themselves much less survive a month alone.

The ginger was just about to call the number quits and hang up until the dial tone stopped and a gruff ‘hello’ greeted her.

“Hello?”

“Yeah is this Robert Singer?” Cleo sighed into the receiver, a yawn threatened to leave but she did well in holding it back.

“Your speakin’ to him.” Came the reply, he sounded grumpy although she would be pretty grumpy too if someone was calling her in the middle of the night.

Cleo picked up the pen that was laying on the kitchen table and was prepared to cross out the name and number she wrote down in her notebook. The page was covered in pen marks and furious cross marks from her irritation of having to find the guy she needed to speak to.

“Do you know anything about Angels or the supernatural in general.”

The line went quiet and she had thought she’d been hung up on like the past few times she got an answer. She was surprised when she heard a cough from the other end.

“Depends. What’s the problem?”

She wasn’t really expecting it to go this far, “Uh… I have four archangels in my house.” she answered, straightening up in her chair she circled the number and placed exclamation marks next to the name.

“Which ones.” Cleo spared a glance into her living room from the doorway, everything seemed to be in order still. Nothing was broken and no yelling… yet.

She settled back in her chair and cleared her throat, “I have Raphael, Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer.” The man sounded like he was choking on the other end of the line, Cleo furrowed her brows with worry. She just now got a hold of the man that would be her savior but he was possibly choking to death on the other end.

“A-are you okay?” she stuttered, god let the man be okay. It was a couple of seconds before he could speak properly, “I’m fine! I should be the one askin’ if you’re okay!”

Cleo pulled the phone from her ear and winced, “Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re in a house with four archangels! And one of ‘em happens to be the devil himself!” She looked back into the living room where Lucifer was currently pouting in the armchair. The other three were currently arguing about sleeping arrangements, she only had two guest bedrooms in her house at the moment.

She had told them they were going to have to share a room, they weren’t too happy about the situation so she gave them an ultimatum. Either share a room or they could all sleep in the barn with the animals, they have been pouting and arguing since. Five minutes into the argument Cleo had decided she better get to finding Robert while they solved the situation themselves.

“I don’t see the problem right now really.” she turned back towards the kitchen, “He’s currently pouting in my chair.”

Robert sputtered on his end, “I’m too old for this.” she frowned and furrowed her brows, “Look, an angel named Castiel came and told me I would be watching them. Apparently **_**God**_** turned them human and they need to work their way to redemption.”

She made air quotes when she said God’s name, she still wasn’t a huge fan of the bastard.

“Wait, _Cas_ is the one that brought them to you?” ah, so he knew the angel she was talking about. She nodded then realized he couldn’t see her through the phone so she answered, “Yeah. He did.”

There was a shout from the other room, Cleo took a quick glance to see what was happening and panicked when she saw Michael and Lucifer were tense and their hackles were raised.

Shit.

Cleo quickly pushed the kitchen chair back and stood, Robert was asking her a million questions into the phone while she threw her pen on the table.

“Look, Robert. Bobby, whatever, I just need you to send someone over that can help me when I need it. Right now I have to go and stop two human turned angels from killing each other in my living room.” she ignored Bobby trying to stop her from hanging up or going into the other room.

She didn’t care to find out which one it was, “Michael, don’t kill your brother in my living room damn it! Take it outside like the rest of us!” she hung up the phone and slammed it on the kitchen table.

Gabriel stood in between his brothers while Raphael stood to the side with his arms crossed, Cleo glared at him before turning her attention on the two homicidal men in the room.

“Why is it so hard for y'all to pick a damn room,” she asked, neither of them took their eyes off each other to pay her any mind.

It was Michael who spoke first, “We were coming to an agreement but Lucifer had complaints.” Cleo looked to the blonde and raised a brow, “Sorry, bro, but I’d rather go back to the cage then share a room with… you.”

Oh great. She knew what was happening… Somewhat. Cleo had her fair share of being forced to share a room with her younger sister, she begged and pleaded with her parents to let her have her own room but that couldn’t be since her younger brother needed to have a room himself.

Cleo shared a look with Gabriel and she felt bad for the poor man, the desperate look in his eyes told her everything. With a suffering sigh she turned and left the room, Cleo bent and picked up the notebook she left in the kitchen and grabbed the pen.

She began tearing a piece of paper into strips and wrote down each angel’s name in black ink. By now they were all looking at her curiously, “What are you doing?” Raphael inquired, she didn’t answer. She folded the paper and shuffled them so they wouldn’t memorize which slip with which name was located.

Satisfied with her work she turned and faced all of them, “I’m doing what my parents did when we didn’t want to get in the bath first.” she explained, it was when she and her siblings were in a phase that they didn’t want to get in the bathtub before bed.

Thrusting her hand in their direction and placed her other hand on her hip, “Draw a paper. Whoever you get you room with.” she gave each of them a look, “Get whatcha get and ya don’t throw a fit.”

Gabriel seemed familiar with the term because he gave a quiet chuckle at that, they looked at each other before finally Raphael stepped over and drew a slip.

At her urging Raphael opened the slip and read the name, “Michael.” he looked at the dark-haired man who gave a short nod. Good. Now that that was settled, she crumpled up the rest of the papers and turned, motioning them to follow her.

She led them towards the staircase in the hallway, taking a few steps at a time she entered the hallway of the second floor.

“My room is the second door on the right, she pointed to said door. It was a painted blue door with a small dry erase board hanging from it, the dry erase board had a list of places she usually frequented and a checkbox next to ‘in’ and ‘out’.

Then she gestured to the first door on the left, “This is my office. Once I get the chance, and with help-” she leveled a look at them, “I should be able to clear this room to where one of you can have space to yourself.” she walked down the hall and stopped at the door next to the office.

The boys stopped and stared at it for a minute then looked to her for instructions, “I don’t know if you need to sleep yet or not, but you get a place where y'all can relax and vacate when you’re finished with the day or need time for yourselves.” She shrugged, honestly she didn’t care what they did in their rooms as long as they weren’t causing too much of a ruckus.

Giving it careful thought, she decided who she wanted to put in the room and turned to face them, “Lucifer, Gabriel.” she pointed at them, “You two get this room. For the love of… whatever. Just- just don’t make too much noise.” she waved them off.

Gabriel grinned and nudged Lucifer, “we get a room all to ourselves Luci, Just like our nest.” he snickered, Lucifer rolled his eyes and opened the door to the bedroom.

The room was fairly large with a queen-sized bed pushed against the far wall, two bedside lamps were on either side of the bed atop a couple of bedside drawers. A closet was attached to the left wall, it was currently empty but it would soon be filled with the boy's clothing.

Shit. She needed to take them clothes shopping, which included hygiene products too. Tomorrow was going to have to be another day off just to get them all settled and it was going to cost her a lot of money.

She sighed, then headed across the hall to the room that was next to hers, “Michael, you and Raphael will share this room.” she faced them and crossed her arms, “I’m assuming I don’t need to give you the same warning do I?”

They both shook their heads, “No ma’am. We will remain quiet for the night.” Michael spoke, “We thank you for your hospitality.” Raphael added, she gave them both a tired smile and waved it off.

“No problem. There’s a bathroom, first door to the right next to my room and there’s another one across the hall from your room.” she pointed to the white door, “If you have any questions it can wait until morning.”

With that said she turned around and headed for her room, “Be prepared to accompany me to the store in the morning.” she called over her shoulder, she entered her bedroom and closed the door. Cleo twisted the lock with a flick of her wrist and turned to fall face first in her bed.

She fell asleep the minute her face hit the soft comforter, she’ll worry about the alarm clock in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism only, please!! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I will update when I can, College is a pain.


End file.
